Stuck In A Moment
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Draco and Hermione's daughter Rose was pregnant with playboy James Sirius Potter's child. She was scared to death, Draco thought of ways to murder the Potter boy while Hermione tried to handle the matter as well as she could. "Wait till my father hears about this." Dramione. RosexJames. One-shot. EWE.


**Summary:** Draco and Hermione's daughter Rose was pregnant with playboy James Sirius Potter's child. She was scared to death, Draco thought of ways to murder the Potter boy while Hermione tried to handle the matter as well as she could. "Wait till my father hears about this." Dramione. RosexJames. One-shot. EWE.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rowling! But one day I'll have my own series of famous books. You wait and see. Wait and see. Until then, I'll stick to fanfiction :D

~HP~

The vein in Draco Malfoy's forehead was about to burst. His wife was sure of it. He had a tight grip on his glass of Firewhiskey and a completely blank expression plastered on his face.

"Dad?" came his daughter's voice. "Dad? Say something. Oh God, you're scaring me. Please say anything!"

Draco trained his grey eyes on Rose. "What do you expect me to say?" he said coldly.

Rose flinched at her father's tone. "Tell me you're not angry."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, massaging it lightly. "Of course he's angry", she said. "We both are."

"I know what you're thinking!" shrieked Rose all of a sudden. "You think I won't be able to do this. You don't have any faith in me or _him_. You've always hated him, Dad and this gives you another reason to blame him for something that isn't his fault."

"Isn't his fault?" a sneer appeared on Draco's pale face. "Then who's bloody fault is it that you're pregnant?"

"Give him a chance."

"I already did and look at where it got us. My eighteen year old is having a baby."

Pools of tears gathered in Rose's golden-brown eyes. "I don't know what to say." She turned to look at her mother. "You're with me, right, Mum? You'll support me?"

"Oh sweetheart", crooned Hermione, rushing over to throw her arms around the grief-stricken girl. "I'm here for you. I know you didn't mean for this to happen but it did and there's nothing that can change this."

"Where's that brat?" barked Draco. "Where's Potter?"

Rose's mouth formed into a little 'o'. "He's away for a match", she said softly, knowing what would come next. Her boyfriend of two years, James Sirius Potter was a seeker for the Chudley Cannons as of recent.

"He abandoned you, knowing what state you're in?" Draco stood up abruptly.

"He left you?" Hermione looked horrified.

"No!" replied Rose. "No."

"Of course that filthy son of a bitch would do that", growled Draco, eyeing the fireplace and bag of Floo powder that lay next to it. "I'm going to kill him."

James Potter was the epitome of carelessness and selfishness. He didn't care for anyone other than himself and perhaps a wee bit for Rose. When he started dating the Malfoy girl, all people were of the opinion that they wouldn't last longer together for longer than a week or two.

That was two years ago.

Hermione often wondered why her daughter, her sweet innocent child, who had a big heart and was kind to everyone, would want to be with a young man like James. Sure, he was her godson and she loved the boy but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't anything like her best friend, Harry.

"He hasn't left me!" insisted Rose. "He'll be back home tomorrow."

"Does he know about the baby?" asked Hermione.

Rose looked as if she was petrified. "He's angry."

"He's. Angry. At. You?" spat Draco.

"Dad, you've got to understand that no teenage boy would want to tie himself down to a girl just because she's having his kid."

"You're supposed to be the smart one, Rosalyn Narcissa", said Draco sharply. "Can you tell us the truth? First you're saying that he hasn't left you and now you're saying he's angry. What is it?"

"And I'd like to add that your father and I were a year older than you are right now, when we found out that we were having you", said Hermione.

"I didn't leave Hermioenl, did I?" said Draco. "To me, it didn't matter that we were going to be parents way too soon. That didn't matter at all. It was bound to happen one day and it didn't make a big deal that it happened earlier than we planned. I knew that I was going to stand by her and be a father to our kid, Rose. I married your mum because I love her, not just because she was pregnant."

"What do you mean? Do you want me to marry James?"

"I want to hang him by his toes in Snape's dungeons. I don't want you to be stuck in a loveless marriage with a man who doesn't love you."

Rose's world crumbled around her as those words left her father's mouth. He thought James didn't love her! He had a terrible way of showing it but she knew that he cared for her more than anyone else. He loved her and even though he was scared shitless by the prospect of being a father, he was going to step up and be there for his child. At least she hoped he would

She knew that he was an arrogant bastard who didn't have respect for others but that didn't mean he was completely bad. If she hadn't been a hundred percent sure that he loved her, she never would have slept with him.

"Now that's slightly sadistic, Mr. M", said James, entering through the Floo network. "I didn't take you for the killing type. Oh wait, you are! You used to be a damn Death Eater and what not."

He walked over and placed a chaste kiss on Rose's hand, looking at her with playful green eyes. "Don't listen to your dad", he said. "We all know he hates me."

Rose turned away. "Don't touch me", she hissed.

"I already did", he said with a laugh, patting the small bump on her stomach. "That's proof."

That was enough for Draco. He charged towards the new arrival and pinned him against the wall.

"Get off me", yelled James. "You're crazy."

There was a glint in Draco's eyes as he held his wand on the young man's throat. "I'm not crazy", he promised. "I'm a father and all I want is to see you hurt."

"Daddy!" shrieked Rose.

"Draco", said Hermione soothingly.

After taking one look at his wife and daughter, Draco let go of James and breathed heavily as he moved back, trying to control his urge to pummel the punk until he was black and blue.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" demanded Hermione, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes towards James.

James looked shame-faced as he faced his god-mother. "Mrs. Malfoy... I..."

"I don't want excuses and explanations. I just want to know what your plans are."

"I don't want a kid", said James miserably, avoiding Rose. "I'm sorry but I never wanted one, like ever and I feel horrible about this. For the love of bloody Godric, trust me enough to not abandon your daughter or my..." he trailed off. "I'll make sure I'm a good father to your grandchild. I break promises all the time but it's different this time. I may not like babies but I can learn to."

"What about me?" asked Rose in a small tone.

"I love you", he said earnestly. "I've been an asshole of a boyfriend to you, Rosie and no matter how many times I say sorry it won't be enough. I've treated you like..."

"James."

"I'm not going to ask you to marry me right now because if I do, you'll think it's because of this", he gestured at her stomach. "I wasn't cut out for this but I'll try my damn hardest to be there for you and love you every step of the way."

Hermione watched a tear trickle down Rose's cheek and she took this as the cue to usher Draco out of the room to leave the couple to talk things over.

~HP~

"I hate him", ranted Draco while his wife pushed him to their room. "I hate him."

"I know you do", sighed Hermione. "I don't blame you or hold that against you."

"Good 'cause if it's up to me-"

"He'd be dead", she said exasperatedly. "I know. I know."

"Wait till my father hears about this. He's going to help me kill Potter", said Draco, thinking of how to pen a letter to Lucius who was on holiday in Italy, with Narcissa and the Zabinis.

Hermione stifled a groan. Her father-in-law was going to get a heart attack when he heard of this and would certainly carry out James' murder. As far as Draco was concerned, she knew he wasn't going to actually to something to their daughter's boyfriend but Lucius... she could bet all her books that he would find ways to avenge his beloved grand-daughter who was the apple of his eye.

**A/N:** Well, what are your thoughts on this?


End file.
